1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawer slides and more particularly to a novel universal drawer slide having lateral control of the slide member and improved support for the drawer.
This application is a continuation-in-part of my prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 576,349, entitled "Drawer Slide", filed May 12, 1975, abandoned.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ slide members on the underside of a drawer for slideably engaging a channel so that the drawer may be pulled or drawn easily from its storage cavity in a cabinet. Although a variety of slides are known for movably supporting a drawer on a channel, problems have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that the drawer is not supported firmly enough to prevent lateral displacement during movement of the drawer. Also, prior art drawer slides sometimes take the form of a plurality of components which must be carefully installed with respect to alignment and registry between cooperating members. Such a multiplicity of component parts is expensive to manufacture and difficult to assemble or install.
Other known drawer slides extend the full length of the drawer and must be specially made to fit each of the many different drawer lengths.
Therefore, there has been a long standing need to provide a simple universal slide for a drawer whereby the drawer may be readily moved along a track between limit stops and which preclude wobble or lateral misalignment.